another vampier story
by lu'In'Na'Onplover123
Summary: a young girl find out that her father as been us people for his own selvsh desiers and she is one odf hem will she find out the rest of the secerts that he is hiding and will she find a new family on the way
1. Chapter 1

**Another Vampire Story**

**By Brittany Divens**

**Chapter one**

The key was ancient and rusty and almost broke as I turned it in the lock. I had promised to never open that door, but when I took that oath, I had my fingers crossed behind my back. Soon the door swung open and a smell of death went into my nose, there chained to the wall was a man dead on the floor. He had long black hair and his skin looked pale and cold and he looked like he had been there for a long time.

"Why would someone do this to a poor man, how could someone do this?" I stood in the door way thinking about if this guy had a mother and a father or did he have family with a wife and kids.

"Ms. Athena what are you did down there you could get hurt hurry up and get what you need "

I just smiled and started to walk towers the man. He looks to be my age as I was about to touch his hand when I heard a scream behind me

" Ms. Athena what are you doing you promised your father that you would never go in here, never mind we have to get you out of here, there are people here that are trying to kill you, we have to get you out of h-." Miles had stop talking and fell to the floor

"Miles...Miles what happen who are trying to kill me hey are you ok hey talk to me MILES!" I began to cry as I held the dyed body of my closes friend, my only friend. I would not leave without Miles he was my care taker he's taken care of me since I was a little girl

BOOM! They were coming for me for, now they would now just have to go down the long hall way that seems like it goes on forever. But the only way out was too jump out of the window that is up 13 feet high.

" I have to think of something but what " I heard a gun go off, then something hit my shoulder they really wanted to kill me I thought, I soon found myself agents the wall by the man with black hair.

" Well mister I hope you don't mind if I die in front of you " I said as I saw my blood running down the wall and right to the man with black hair soon the door was kicked down and two man stood before me

" well you are cute it's too bad that we have to kill you but it's what your father wants so sorry girl " one of them said as they both pointed their guns at me ready to fire I closed my eyes trying get it over with. But soon a man voices came out of no were

"Ms. do you really want to die like this, by your fathers men I thought you were sweet crying for me and I don't think you need to die." I opened my see and looked at the two men their face's looked like they had seen a ghost or something, then I looked to the right of me and saw that the man with the black hair was standing and had a look of death on his face.

" You will never kill this sweet girl while I'm here" he said as he started to run towers the two men they both screamed in pain as I started to black out the last I saw was the black hair guy ripping the two men apart.

Later that night I found myself in a house that was small but also nice, I was on a couch by a nice little fire place I got closer to feel the warmth on my skin

" do you feel any better " a little boy said as he gave me a nice cup of hot chocolate I took a sip, smiled and said " I do feel a little better but were am I if you don't mind me asking." The boy ran off and then came with the man I had seen before, but also a little girl came to

"These two are my family this is Eclipse my sister and this is my brother Forest" the kids smiled and bowed as their names were called out. The little girl pulled on her big brothers pants leg and said

"You have to tell her your name big brother "he smiled and said

"Sorry my name is Ash what is your name Miss."

I looked up and didn't say anything at first all I could do was think about who was the men that tried to kill me the day before as I thought about it my eyes began to water.

" Um...my name is...um" I couldn't say anything I was still in shock about what had happen and that the man that was once die is steading here before me with two little kids that are his brother and sister. "Miss what's your name please tell us oh please tell us we really want to know "Eclipse said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back at her and then said "my name is Athena hills and I'm the draught of Mrs. Hill-" I stopped why would he want to kill me, dad was trying to make my death look like an accident. But why I thought why he would want to kill his only daughter that he has... Why his own daughter.

"Ms. Athena are you ok what's wrong is it something we said "Forest said as he bent down to get a better look at my face. I just shook my had no even though I knew that I just wanted to cry my eyes out right then and there, but I couldn't not in front of these nice people that had just saved me from being killed the night before.

" Um how about you guys go get some of those berries that you were telling me about for her " Ash said with the most warming smile that I had ever seen, the kids smiled and said

"ok we will be right back don't go anywhere miss" as they ran out the door baskets in hand. I laughed but then Ash came and sat down beside me and said

"Why were you supposed to die that night? Why was your own father trying to kill you? Or do you even know why?" I couldn't hold it back tears began to fall faster and faster the more I think about and soon I was trying to get them to stop but I just couldn't

"Miss Place doesn't cry you wouldn't want the kids to see you like this right?" I started to wipe the tears and started to feel a little better knowing that I was saved from those men but I still was confused this guy right here in front of me was died hours ago but now he is here trying to make me feel better

"Um Ash can I ask you something "I said with a low voice to where he almost could not hear me

"Yes what is it Ms. Athena "he said in response. I looked at him and then said

"First please stop saying Ms. Athena it makes me seem like I am in my 80's or something ... Well and how are you alive because you were died the last time I saw you I was about to died right in front of you. Then you got up and saved me from those men how long were you in there and how old are you now?" I said with a questionable look on my face he sat next to me and then said

" your father was working on an experiment called emortilat-B6 this experiment was supposes to make a way were humans could live forever if they wanted to, but instead of making a serum he made a person- "

"You're saying that he made you "I interrupted

"Yes he did but something went wrong with it all and I started to grow fangs and my strength got better and so did my eyes and earing. I had turned into the most powerful experiment call vamp- 2136 but I soon found out that they had kidnaped me from my mother when I was 10, so I tried to kill your father but he tried to make me kill you and your mother and I couldn't do that to you so instead I tried to find my mother and father but they had died 1,000 years ago and then I found my real brother and sister and soon turned them as well, they were old but when I turned them they soon got younger to where they are now."

This was a lot to take in so I jumped from where I was sitting and started to pace back in froth as I asked

"But how did you get into that room." He continued

"Well I heard that your father killed your own mother and I thought I could kill him now but when I went in his room I saw a 6 year old little girl crying in the bed as she sleeps crying for her mother to come home. I got caught by some one that was a part of the staff and they drained me of my live and blood and put me in that room so no one would find me but 14 years later you came through that door and cried for me you were sad to see me like that I could hear you and then I heard someone died and two men talking and then I felt blood running up my back into my body again and then I saw the same girl again but she was older and was about to die. "He looked at me with a kind face and gapped my hand and kept talking

"So I thought I should save you scenes you brought me back to life so I did and then when it was done it seemed that you were hurt so. I thought it would be nice to bring you here" I smiled and got up and said

"Thank you for ever thing but could I stay here with you and your brother and sister please I will clean and ever thing so -."

When I said this, the two kids came running in to room and said at the same time "yes you can stay it always so lonely around here and we would like to have someone to play with and we think big brother Ash as a thing for you" as they looked at the big brother and giggled. Ash started to blush but looked away when I looked his way

"She can stay but you two have to be good for her at night ok" he said with a series look on his face.

It was my first night stay with three vampire's I was a little scared, as the sun left the face of the earth and the kids were up and ready to play. They came running in to my room and began to jump on top of the bed saying

"come on, come on, get up, get up, time to play, time to play " I got up just laughing and said

"Ok, ok, ok clam down you two." With that we headed to the living room were the fireplace was lite and there sitting on a role blue velvet chair was Ash with an old like book in his hand.

"What are you going to tell us about tonight older brother" Forest said as he sat down on the floor and pulling me with him.

"I told you not to bother her you two" Ash hollered, they both just laughed and Eclipse smiled and replied

"you just want her for yourself" after she said that they both started to giggle and looked at me, then at Ash both of our faces went bright red like big fat red tomatoes as we looked away from each other.

" Well let's get to that book now don't you think Ash" I tried to get off of the topic and on to a new one, Ash agreed with me and began to open the book. As he read: it was a dark and stormy night and everything was silent but one house that had a group call the v.k the-

"Wait you mean vampire killers" I called out. Ash just looked at me and nodded his head and started up again, -they were the best that there were and no vampire would bet them until the human's made a super vampire. This super vampire had killed over a thousand people and was a very bad vampire but when the v.k found out about this vampire they challenged him to a duel. When it was all sat in done the vampire was killed but so were all of the v.k, soon there was a son that was set on getting revenge and tile this day he is still wonders the country trying to kill every vampire there is. After the story I looked on the two kids face and saw tariffed all over their faces

" it's ok you guys I don't think your brother wouldn't let anything happen to you two and neither would I" when I said that all three of them looked at me.

But all I could see was the smile that Ash had across his face but then I looked at the kids and they had a look of happiness across their faces as well. Lonely days and joyful nights went by but as they went by I started to grow feelings for Ash and not friendly feelings ether, but soon that would all change in one day.

It was a beautiful morning and I was in the mean room sitting in one of the most odd looking chairs reading some books that Ash had reamed for me the one I was reading was called " Cinderella" I am a sucker for fairytale's.

"KONCK, KONCK, I wonder who that could be I got up where I was and started to walk towers the door. "Hello can I help you" I said with a puzzled look on my face because Ash said that no one would find us here and here someone is on his door step. The man just looked at me and then started to look me up and down

" are you Ms. Athena" he said with a unpleasing look on his face I nodded and then stepped back in to the house a few steps as he begin to lick his lips and tried to grape for my arm

"Your father needs you." I slammed the door before he could get any closer and locked it, and then I made sure that all the windows were locked and all the doors leading to the out were too. When that was done I could still him screaming something and trying to get in, so I went to the secret seller were Ash, Eclipse, and Forest was sleeping. As I was down there I could still hear the man screaming some words out and soon I heard a noise like something breaking

"he got in what do I do" I said to myself. I could hear his footsteps beating on the floor over me I looked at a clock and it was started to get dark so soon Ash should weak up. Hours went by and he was still looking for me but now he found the secret door to the seller, but how utile he will find me I thought  
"this is where you have been handing" I turned and there he was on the other side of Ash's coven. He came around the coven there was no were for me to run when he got over to me he griped by the neck me I screamed "LET ME GO... ASHHHHHHH HELP ME" when I said that the top of Ash's coven flow open and something black came out it was as fast as I could say help. Soon it gapped the man by his collar and throw him up stars and out a window when the man try to think of what just happen he was looking at the most deadliest thing he had ever seen, it had fans they were longer than any other vampire and the eyes were as red as blood and the exasperation on the face just looked pissed off

"if you ever touch, grape, or make her cry again or even come near her I will KILL you." When he said that the man ran off and the window started to fix itself after everything I was still in the seller with Eclipse and Forest trying to get me to stop crying when Ash got down there he told Eclipse and forest that they should go to their aunts house for a while. This time they understood and left right way when they were gone Ash came over and picked me up and asked

"Are you ok he didn't do anything did he "I shook my head no but I felt like he did. When Ash put in my bed he said again

"are you sure he didn't do anything" of course I still said no but feel so scared still. He got up to leave but I gapped his hand started to cry and said

"Don't leave me alone, can you stay I know you have to hunt but just this once can you stay for me I beg you" that whole night every time I woke up from a bad dream he was there holding my hand and not letting it go. After what happen Ash told Eclipse and forest that they will take turns with hunting he told them that one of them will always be here when he and the other one are hunting. From then on I had to wait until it was dark to even go outside of my room I was too scared to even get out of my bed. "Athena me and Eclipse are going to hunt ok, don't leave the house without Forest ok" Ash said as Eclipse and him were walking to the door. I ran up and gapped Ash's hand and said

"Be careful and come back safe ok" he nodded and pushed my hand away as they both went out the door. Nights went by same as the first night Ash stop talking to me nicely and started to give me dirty looks

"Hey Ash why do you hate Athena" Eclipse said as they saw me reading a book.

"I don't hate her I love her but she does not feel the same about me." When Forest heard what was going on he started to talk as well

"If you like her then tell her you're so stupid some time brother, if you love her tell her" as he said this he had annoying look on his face. Ash nodded his head and came over to me and then opened his mouth when the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" I said as I went close to open not thinking anything of it, but when I reached for the door Ash gripped my hand at the same time put one finger up to his lips and shook his head.

"I'm here to see Miss Athena is she here" a voice called from behind the door

"We don't know who you're talking about there was never a girl here I'm sorry sir but now leave" Ash said in responds without opening the door.

But the man did not leave he just stood there like he could see right through the door, through Ash and looking at me I hated the feeling it feels so creepy.

"I know she is there just let her out project 2136 and let me take project 3516" the man said, but when he said this Eclipse, Forest, and Ash looked at me. Soon after the man had said this he stepped off the porch and left, Ash finally let go of the door and turned his body to face me

"I don't know what he was talking about? What is this spouse to mean that I'm an experiment his own daughter he did it to his own daughter what am I Ash I'm scared!" I said never sly then I sat down to think I had to remember something. From my past think, think there has to be something I thought to myself but I couldn't remember anything I started to crying then Ash came over

"It's going to be ok we have a friend that will help you find out what he did to you I promise"

He said as he had his arms wrapped around me. That night all three of them left to go get the friend that Ash was talking about, but little did Athena know that they would never she her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up to getting water throw on me

"Is she awake yet" a voice said as my eyes were still trying to adjust to the dark room?

Where am I? Why it is so dark at the house did a light go out or something? These question keep running in and out of my head, soon my eyes came to and I saw many tubes and wires hanging from many different machines. I tried to starch my neck out to where I could see more, but I soon was stopped by the pain of chains pulling me back; where my back hit a hard metal table that had red stuff running down it, it felt warm, and then sticky at the same time. It soon hit me like a bag of bricks I was chained to a table but I still did not know where I was.

"Ash if this is a joke it's not funny get me off, Ash are you there, Ash!" I screamed but I got no answer from Ash all I could hear was giggles and sneakers form people that were some were close.

" Scream all you want he will never hear you again , and you will never see him again and I even warned him about what would happen if he tried to cross me , no could get through to him, but you could" a man said as he got closer to the metal table.

What did he mean that he can't hear me and that I will never see him again?

"Let me go now! Who are you people and were am I and what have you done to Ash and his sister and brother" I said with anger in my voice. But he did not give me an answer; I looked up to see a man with a white lab coat; he was holding a knife in one hand and something else in the other I could not see it clearly it looked to be a needle of some kind.

"LET ME GOOOOOO!" I screamed as loud as I could and tried to move from the chains, but I felt more pain and then soon stopped.

It felt like hours had gone by of pain of people working on you and sticking you with needle after needle I could not take it anymore I was on the edge of just dying from losing blood, but then I saw him my father the monster that but this thing in me whatever it was

"You look a lot like your mother it's too bad that she had to get in my way, but it's okay I got you lunar cat back and you will help us to kill every vamp in the land."

"What is a lunar cat what do we do?" I asked

"You are the only lunar cat my sweet and you can ether suck a vamp dry of everything it has or you can shot sun light out of your hands. You also can pick people up with your mind and breathe fire and you can make people and vamp's do whatever you like; you also have wing, but they have never shown themselves on your back and you can turn into any cat you want. But it's been a while since I last saw you when you were little Athena." He stabbed me with the lab guy's knife. I screamed in pain as loud as I could, breaking many glass windows and other important veils many lab people covered their ears and crouching on the floor my father did the same thing. I did not stop screaming, until there was a loud crash, and then my chains around my hand and feet broke and there stood Ash over me.

"Are you ok what happen; when we came back you were gone the house was burned down and blood was every were?"

"What do you think you're doing in here vamp!?" My father screamed out at Ash. Ash heard the outburst and was about to take me and leave, but then he looked down at me and saw all the cuts and blood that he just looked like he was going to lose it right there. But he turned away from me and faced the man that wanted me dead

"You have NO RIGHT TO CALL ME ANYTHING! You ungrateful creation of god, of a human. You are willing to kill your only child to get more power you even killed your own wife. You know what I am going to kill you right now and anyone who gets in my way will die as well!" Ash said as he walked to where my father and all the lab coat people were; on the ground still unable to run away, the look in his eyes told it all how mad he was and how he was going to kill my father quick and give him no mercy. I heard a lot of screaming and smelled blood all over the place and then I heard my father begging for his life; that's when I pasted out into a world with no sound and no light at the end of the tunnel so I was not dead. Soon I heard some every cute voices that I had not heard in what seemed to be a long time

"Ash is she going to wake up?" I heard Eclipse ask

"Yeah I want to give her a big hug!" forest added in. I could not hear Ash's voice was he even there, but then I felt something warm that was holding my hand and then I heard

"Athena wake up, you need to wake up; you can't just die on me please; just open your eyes" the thing felt like another hand it squeezed my hand tighter and soon I felt tears on my arm.

"Why are you crying I'm okay I was just a little tired that's all please don't cry Eclipse, Forest" I told them as my open and I sat up with the help of Ash, they gave me a giant hug and cried louder and harder

"We thought you were dead and that we would never see you again!" they both bellowed out, I hugged them tight until I felt pain in my side and let out an "OW"

"Are you ok" they both looked at me with tears still in their eyes. I smiled and nodded trying to hide the painful look on my face

"How about you two go and get the presents that you made her"

"But brother we did not make any presents for Athena" Eclipse said confused. Ash blushed and said

"Well why don't you go and make her some" the two giggled and waved goodbye to me; I giggled and wave goodbye to them, but when the two were no longer in sight of me or Ash. I got pulled into the strongest hug I had every got; Ash's head rested on my shoulder and I felt my shoulder start to get wet.

"Why didn't I get there sooner? Why couldn't I hear you screaming? If I had of you would not be hurting like you are. Athena I'm sorry that I could not hear you; I tried to hear you, but all I could smell was the sweet smell of sunflowers and the morning sun so I knew if I followed the smell then I would find you, but when I got farther from the house the less I could smell." I had never seen Ash cry; I didn't think he cried, but although he is a vampire he still is human in some ways

"Ash don't say sorry you found me; you took me away from those people you saved me; I may have some cute deeper than others, but I'm alive and with the people that care for me" I turned around to see his eyes all red and with tears running down his cheeks. My hand rested on his cheek, but he soon got up and turned away

"What's wrong?"

"I am a vampire don't that scare you at all, living here with three that could turn on you and eat you in the night; and your about to kiss one"

"So you don't want me to kiss you; I was chained to a table being stabbed with needles of all kinds ; you come and save me and then you hug me and when I'm about to kiss you that's when you say something about being in a house with three vampires that could kill me?"

"Yes!" Ash didn't want me to see him cry I could see that on his face and he is mad at himself not doing anything until now after that I was so close to him. He was about to leave when I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me

"What are you doin-" I stopped him from talking with a kiss and this was meant for him and no one else because this was my first kiss. I rapped my arms around his neck. He did not try to push away he wrapped his arms around my waist, we let go because out of the corner of my eye I saw two little giggling vampires that had flowers in hand Ash tried to pull away, but I didn't care if they saw us like this , they already knew that I liked their brother

"Sorry to come between you two big brother but you can't suck her face off all night she is our family to you know." He started to blush and look away, but I said

"Yes your right we are all family, but you brother gets to be the dad and you two are the kids and I'm the mom got it!"

"Got it!" they both said and hugged me and Ash. He was still blushing, but he hugged us all in one be hug.


End file.
